


Cinderella and the Prince

by Themisto



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: ... A.K.A. Ray the janitor of Star Labs and Mick the King of Central City.(Doomworld!Mick/Doomworld!Ray fanart)





	Cinderella and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).




End file.
